Forever Broken By This
by blueberry-skittle
Summary: This is a little Kirommy i decided to write all i can say is this story is sad and i cried a little writing it please read and i love review, ON HOLD
1. Prologue

He screamed as he was thrown off the top of the two story building. The figure landed on the ground de-morphed. Zeltrax stood above him ready to strike. Beside the two the Thunderasaurus Megazord fell over, spitting the three teens out. Zeltrax to this distraction to his advantage, and pored an acid green liquid down his throat. Tommy coughed as the burning concoction went down to his stomach.

The now huge monster prepared to step on the fallen four rangers. Tommy thought he saw the Zeo zords. But he was uncertain for he passed out just then.

Tommy came to some time later. When he woke up he was in the dino lab. Gathered around him were his team and Hayley. But what surprised him the most were the faces of Rocky, Adam, Tanya and Kat.

"finally he wakes up." Rocky teased.

"so I wasn't imagining the Zeo zords?" Tommy asked

"nope" adam replied.

"guys I figured out what that liquid did." Hayley said, she was now at the computer. "but it's not good." She finished her eyes getting water.

A/N sorry for the really small chapter I just wanted to leave an immense cliffy lol (evil laugh) jk … I will give a chapie prevew just follow these instructions: click on the purple button that says GO

Then review with your guese as to what may happen

If your guese is right il mial you the preview

If not you'll just have to wait

Luv you all and a longter chapie next time

Em


	2. Plans

-1**Chappie 2:**

"Guys I figured out what that liquid did." Hayley said, she was now at the computer. "But it's not good." She finished her eyes getting watery. "Tommy you're slowly dieing from the inside-out." There was a shocked silence for a moment. Kira was the first to say anything.

"No!" she yelled and she fell to her knee's crying. Tommy looked around. Tanya was leaning against Adam. Rocky was still in shock. Kat was silently crying next to him, along with Hayley. The rest of his team didn't know what to think of this.

It was now 2:30 p.m. and Kira was getting worried. Tommy was supposed to meet her at the café two hours ago. She decided to go see what was keeping him. She got up from her seat and went to her car.

When she got to Tommy's house she the door unlocked. When she got inside she found all the lights turned off. She didn't see him on the main floor so she went upstairs to check his room.

She knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again. "Dr. O?" still no answer. She opened the door and walked over to the bedside. Tommy was still asleep, but it wasn't a peaceful one. He was extremely pale and he had sweat running down his face.

"Dr. O, wake up." She said gently shaking him. His eyes suddenly snapped open.

"Kira what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing I was just worried about you." She replied sitting on the edge of the bed.

After he woke up some more, which only took about five minutes, and he finally got out of bed, the two went downstairs.

Kira had gotten an idea and she had to make sure Tommy agreed with it. After a few minutes of begging and pleading he finally agreed.

So Kira called over the others and they all went down to the Dino lair.

"What's going on?" Conner asked.

"Well we were talking and decided to hold a ranger reunion before…you know" Kira trailed off getting choked up.

"How long does he have?" Ethan questioned.

"Approximately a month, two tops." Hayley replied sadly.


	3. A get together and a Bubble Bath

-1 A/n yeah i finally updated!!! Il try and get in a chapter a week but I am a very busy person. Plus I have the whole story written out but i really want to rewrite it, and since I'm doing this if any of my lovely reviewers would like me to add anything just let me know. And I'd just like to thank kikyogirl15 and, AddictedToYou for reviewing you guys rock!! Also there's a challenge at the end of the chapter so read to the end.

Saturday the day of the get together. Four days after Kira had found tommy. All the rangers mighty morphin through space were there. Plus cole and Alyssa from wild force, and jen and wes from time force. Last they invited the ninja storm rangers. Heyley had explained what was happening to our favorite doctor. Everyone was sad about it. But there was a lot of introducing to do.

_Time laps_

By nine oclock most of the guests were saying there good byes. They had family's and jobs to get back to. Only a few people hads to stay unable to get home.

Finally tommy said he was tired and he and Kira went to bed. Adnros, ashley, Karone, and Zhane made themselves comfey in the guest bedrooms. Hayley left shortly after.

Now only trent remained. He was supposed to give Kira a ride home. Getting tired trent went upstairs and knocked on tommy's door. "Kira are you coming?" he asked

"um.. No trent you can leave I'm going to stay here." She replied.

"alright" he said and he left.

Back in tommy's room.

Kira had slowly guided tommy over to the bed. Making sure he didn't fall over. She started to head back downstairs when she was stopped. "Kira will you stay please?" tommy asked, his voice sounding so weak.

"alright." She said. She crawled in bed next to him and he laid his head on her shoulder. She stroked his short hair until she too fell asleep.

The next morning Kira woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. somehow during the middle of the night tommy had curled up almost on her lap and was now holding her hand.

"morning cutie" she whispered in his ear.

"morning" he whispered still half asleep.

"I'm gonna go get some breakfast, want anything?" sheasked.

"no that's alright."he said rolling off her lap.

Downstairs Kira was greeted with a good morning from Ashley. The four astro rangers were eating a quick breakfast before they were gonna head home. And after some goodbyes, some good lucks, and alot of hugs they too left. Leaving kira and tommy alone.

"how are you feeling today?" Kira asked when tommy walked down the stairs. He had been sleeping In til lunch a lot lately.

"I ache." He responded.

"how about we eat some lunch then go take a nice hot bath?" Kira suggested.

"you mean with both of us in the tub?" tommy asked teasingly.

"well only If you don't mind. And If anyone asks we'll say it was so you don't drowned." And so it was agreed.

'this feels good." Tommy said leaning up against Kira. "it smells like vanilla." He said more a question then a statement.

"I read in a magazine that vanilla helps you relax mentally."

"they were right." He said, and he was just about to say more when he heard a soft knock on the door. "Tommy are you in here?" the voice said.

A/N ok so who's the person at the door?? Who ever can guesse correctly will get a preview. Hint 1: it's a girl hint2: there from mm-is


	4. Important Auther's Note!

A/N: hi all my faithful readers I'm sorry to say that I won't be continuing this story anytime soon (if ever) because of a couple reasons.

I don't like power Rangers anymore right now so it gets boring when I try to write it.

I haven't gotten many reviews at all so I'm afraid no one likes it.

So I'm putting the story on hold and if anyone wanted to maybe adopt it let me know, if you did adopt it the only thing I ask is you keep my ending other than that you could change whatever you want.

So I'm sorry for anyone who did like this and if anyone is interested in the story let me know.

ZaraSBT (formerly Froggies Princess)


End file.
